strangers can change everything
by Freakk
Summary: When alice leaves him, Jaspers life comes crashing down, but could the arrival of a new girl in his life mean new beginnings? Or perhaps new romances? and just what is this new girl hiding?
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm moving to Forks. Damn my mothers mental ideas about living in a small town. I really was going to miss New York, but what could I do? I've already tried everything, y'know, kicking, screaming, starving myself, running away..(I came home ten minutes later, I missed my cat..) But I failed. Forks here I come.

After a ridiculously long car ride ( Rawr -_- ) we arrived. I looked out of the rain spattered car window, and gasped. Our house was tiny. How could we all possibly live in there? I mean, me and my dad took up A LOT of space. I needed at least one room for my clothes, let alone myself! There better be more than two bedrooms, I tell you this now.

Getting out of the car reluctantly, I ran towards the open front door, (I refused to get out unless someone opened the front door, I didn't want my hair ruined.) Walking inside, I could have cried. Its way to small, and weird, It smelt like an old peoples home. Joy. Exploring, I found that we had a medium sized living room, a pathetic excuse for a kitchen/dining room, upstairs was okayish I suppose. My parents told me I could have the spare room, for my clothes, there was no walk in wardrobe in my new room. It was a cardboard box!.

The bathroom wasn't so bad I guess. You probably think I'm spoilt, I'm not, honestly, It's just, After living in such a big house in the city..and then moving to such a tiny little town.. Y'know? You try it sometime!

***Time skip ;; three days later;; Time Skip***

"Sonny!, Time for school, get up!"

My mothers voice echoed through our little house, I reluctantly sat up, and sat on the edge of the bad, stretching and yawning, I looked in the mirror, I didn't have a bad face..but it wasn't awesome either. I studied my reflection, I had purple, shoulder length hair, that curled loosely, I suppose it made me look like a doll, I was quite short, but point that out, and I will pick you up and put you through the wall.

I decided on skinny jeans, and a Dir En Grey shirt, I should warn you, I'm very into Japanese music, and Anime and Manga of course! Pulling on my black, knee high converse, I applied some eyeliner and mascara to my face, and hopped on downstairs where my mother was busy preparing breakfast.

"ready for school Son?" My father asked. He always called me Son, partly because I was, and always will be a daddy's girl. I loved my mom, but me and my dad just kind of got on better y'know?

"Course I am dad.." I half lied, I was nervous of course, I wouldn't know anyone, but, at least I would make some friends right? I received a pat on the head from my mom. After breakfast, I helped do the dishes, grabbed an umbrella, and started the 10 minute walk to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my holy sweet merciful Mario. The school was tiny. This school could fit in my old schools gym, twice over! Wonderful. Everyone knew each other. I hate being the new girl, its just so. Newish. Not fun at all. After checking in with the secretary, and receiving my time table and all that I, Made my way to the first class. It wasn't difficult to find. She had music. I forgot to mention, I had been playing violin since I was around 8, so my mother insisted I take music.

Knocking on the door, and stepping inside, I glanced around. Whoa. The class wasn't terribly big. The teacher, Miss Hall, smiled nicely towards me, she didn't seem to bad. Until she made me stand in front of the class, and introduced me. I could feel myself blushing already, and I'm not the shy type!

"This is Sonny Jackson, she got here from New York three days ago, Now Sonny, it says here you can play violin correct? Would you be so kind as to play for us?"

I stared at Miss Hall. She wanted me to play violin? in front of everyone? After a few moments, I spoke. "I don't have my violin with me.." It was actually more of a mumble really. Miss Hall simply laughed, and pointed to the store cupboard, walking towards it, opening it, and finding one of the schools violins, I picked it up.

Stepping outside, I began to play 'Nara' when I was finished, I bowed jokingly, receiving a few cheers and claps. Putting the violin, Miss Hall directed me to a seat beside a boy. A boy with golden hair, and golden eyes. Oh my dear lord he was beautiful. I sat myself down next to him, and grinned. I wasn't going to be rude on my first day.

"Okay everyone, we'll be working in two's today. Each pair must think of a song, and perform it for the class, You may make it up, or use a song already made famous. Off you go." with that Miss Hall sat down, and went back to marking tests.

"You were..really..good playing the violin, Miss Jackson.." Jasper spoke, in his southern drawl. I wanted to collapse there and then. He was so lovely, I smiled lightly, and replied, trying not to stutter. "Aha, Thanks..uhh…I'm sorry I don't know your name aha, But please, call me Sonny."

I sounded like an idiot, I could feel my face going pink again, instead, he smiled and bowed slightly, before introducing himself.

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Cullen Nice too meet you Mi~ Sonny.." His smile was so sincere, but I could tell he was nervous, what about, I'm not sure, but I could tell. It was odd, he seemed as nervous as I was.

We had both decided on performing 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' by paramore. He was amazing on guitar, he seemed to pour his heart and soul into it. I was terrified now. I don't like singing in front of people. Playing the violin, I could manage, but singing? I hated my voice.

Our turn to perform came quickly, I could feel my body shaking, I had stage fright, and I wasn't even on stage. I looked at Jasper, and smiled nervously. Suddenly, I felt calm, and peaceful. I could do anything. And with that I belted out the song, along with Jaspers (amazing) guitar playing. Everyone was silent, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but I carried on. At the end, everyone clapped, some even whistled. I looked at Jasper and grinned. He grinned back, and we took our seats once more.

"You can sing really well you know, there was no need to be so nervous.." Jasper spoke once more in his (beautiful) southern drawl. I laughed lightly.

"It's weird y'know? When I looked at you, suddenly felt calm, what did you do? Your not a wizard or a pixie or something are you?" I asked him, poking him on the arm. He laughed. Oh my. What a beautiful laugh he had.

"It's a secret I'm afraid Sonny!, Hey, you should sit with me and Alice, oh and Edward and Bella at lunch. They would love to meet you."

Alice? I prayed that was his sister. Wait, what am I thinking? I've been here what, one class and already I'm in love? Dear lord.

The other classes flew by, and then Lunch. I was half dreading it. Making my way to the canteen, I didn't want to eat anymore, not when I saw him, and a short, dark pixie like girl sitting, snugly side by side. My heart dropped, but what's a girl to do? Forcing my self to grin, and grabbing an apple, I sat down, after all, Jasper had invited me to sit with them. A high pitched girly voice squeaked from the little pixie.

"Is that her Jasper, Wow, she is pretty.." Then, The pixie like girl turned her attention to me.

"I'm Alice, I think we're gonna' be great friends."

I was taken aback, Jesus she was like a ten year old on e numbers. The girl with the long dark hair, sitting next to a boy with ruffled, bronze hair, laughed at my reaction, and introduced herself also. "Don't mind her, Sonny was it? She's always hyper, I'm Bella, and This is Edward." The boy, Edward looked like he was trying not to collapse with laughter. The whole time running through my head was "Oh my holy Jesus princess Zelda, the pixie is mental…"

After a long awkward Silence, Jasper spoke up. I took a bite of the apple I had been tossing backwards and forwards.

"Sonny is an amazing Musician Edward, almost as good as you I bet."

I thought I was going to die right there and then, the bronze haired boy turned to me and grinned.

"what instrument do you play?" He had a calm, cool voice, like one would expect a pilot to have.

"Violin.." I spoke loudly, well, not very loud but.. Loud enough to prove I wasn't shy. Edward nodded.

"I play Piano.." He spoke with a lopsided grin, The girl next to him, Bella spoke, a smile fixed upon her pale face.

"You should hear Edward play, he's amazing."

And with that. Lunch time ended. Time for afternoon classes. Oh what a day.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to put my disclaimer in last chapter! Please don't eat me D:

Thanks rachydoodle, You're a great help aha.

I do not own twilight, if I did, why would I be writing a fan fiction? :S

______________________________________________

My alarm rang shrilly. Urgh, I didn't want to get up. Sitting up, and stretching, I went for a shower, drying my hair, and doing human things. I decided on wearing a black Lolita dress, my knee high converse, and tailored black jacket. I looked like a doll, even more than usual. Fixing my hair, and clipping on of my short purple curls back with a white bow hair clip, I studied my reflection.

Walking downstairs, my dad greeted me with the usual "Morning Son' " I replied with my usual "Morning dad.." and sat down. I wasn't a morning person or so it seemed. Yawning, and sipping a cup of hot tea, I looked out the window, it was a good day, But I wasn't leaving my umbrella behind. Grabbing my bag, checking I had the right books, I began to walk to school, when a blue Audi TT pulled up, the window rolled down, and a familiar southern voice broke the silence.

"hey, Sonny want a ride?"

I stood dazed for a moment. I couldn't help but notice, Japers usually bright voice seemed to be filled with sadness, I didn't want to be rude and ask, so I just nodded, and spoke with my usual, happy tone.

"Ahh, sure, if you don't mind.." I got in the car and looked at him. He was smiling, but I could tell it was a fake. He looked at me. And then away, I guess he was taken aback by my 'Lolita doll' look, I didn't mind, most people had the same reaction.

Pulling up in the school car park, Jasper got out of the car, and proceeded to open my door, what a gentleman! Then I realised, I had been meaning to ask him something. "Thanks Jasper, hey Uhh..could I ask a favour?.." He stared at me with his deep golden eyes. There was something about him that made me want to melt. He nodded. I almost went breathless.

"C..could you help me with the History assignment? I don't know anything about the Civil war.."

Jasper smiled lightly then and nodded. The bell rang, a signal for first class. We headed off. He had English, and I had French. Sitting in class, I could barely pay attention. What was wrong with jasper. After a double of French, I made my way to double history. Jasper was already there. He indicated to the seat next to him.

"hey..Jasper..can I ask something? Are you okay? You just. don't seem like yourself.."

He looked at me. He looked so sad. I just wanted to hug him, making sure they couldn't be over heard, Jasper told me. Everything.

"Alice. Left. For. James. She left me Sonny..the girl I thought loved me. I feel like I've been taken for a fool."

His tone was so distressed, so sad, it made me feel like sobbing. Instead, without thinking, I hugged him. Then I gasped. What the hell was I doing? I went to pull away, but instead, Jasper hugged me back. I almost died of heart failure there and then.

Jasper told me he didn't want to sit in the canteen. I offered to sit outside with him, Like a good friend would, y'know? We sat outside, I didn't eat anything, Nor did Jasper, we just sat in silence. After awhile, it became unbearable. So I decided to do what I do best, and acted silly.

"hey Jas…why aren't you at Hogwarts..?

He stared at me, confused.

"Hogwarts?" his southern drawl mixed with confusion. It was adorable.

"Well..you are a wizard aren't you? Why aren't you at Hogwarts."

He laughed. Not a fake, forced laugh, but a good natured laugh. He nudged me, and half laughed, half spoke.

"You're a nut, you know that Son? A complete nut."

I smiled. At least I made him laugh. Maybe there was a chance with him after all… No what was I saying? The love of his life had just left and already I'm thinking about a (non-existent) future relationship. That's when he started going weird. Like all giggly, and weird, like a school girl…a school girl with a crush. No I was imaging things.

The last bell went for home time. Finally, this day dragged on. I just wanted to go home and relax. Jasper, being the gentleman he was, offered me a lift home. Opening the passenger seat door for me, I hopped in. Around us, a few of the younger girls gossiped. I didn't like this one girl, Jessica or what ever, she seemed to be very gossipy and rude. When we reached my house, I without thinking. Invited Jasper in. That's when He met my mom, my crazy, childish mom. (dad was at work of course)

What was going to happen now?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you rachydoodle, for your help writing this story, really, I have no clue what I'd do without you..

Dedicated to ;; Rachydoodle (:

Disclaimer ;; I don't own twilight, but I'm so addicted, its scary..

__________________

"Sonny, Is that you..?" My mom yelled from the kitchen. Oh no. My mom was in the kitchen. This could not end up well. I turned to Jasper, and spoke, my face was serious, as was my tone. This was unusual, for me especially.

"Brace yourself for what your about to see. Oh and, Excuse my mother she's a little…mental."

Jasper stared at me confused. I took a deep breath, and headed for the kitchen. I almost hit my head off the wall there and then. Jasper laughed. His laugh was so good natured, I couldn't help but join in. there in the kitchen, was my mother, covered head to to toe in cake mixture. The kitchen was a state.

"Uhh, Mom…I think we need to clear up…seriously.." I tired not to laugh. Sheesh, this serious thing was really difficult. Jasper, being the wonderfully (beautiful) gentleman he was, offered to help. We were going to need an army of cleaners, never mind just the three of us. So I started by collecting the bowls and putting them by the sink. The last bowl to collect was the baking bowl.

Disaster struck.

It all happened so quickly. I crashed to the floor. The bowl shattered. Then I saw red. Jasper gasped. And edged out of the door. Before I could ask what was wrong. He was gone, like a leaf caught in the wind. My mom gasped, and looked at my hand. It was cut worse than I had expected. Suddenly, my mom grabbed my right arm ( I had injured my left hand) and pulled me to the feet. She made me sit in the living room while she cleaned up. Then it was off the hospital we go.

Holy sweet luigi. The doctor who saw to my hand, was beautiful. Seriously. What the hell was with Forks and its beautiful men? The Doctor, Dr Cullen I believe his name was, smiled, and tended to my hand, making general chit chat. He asked how we had settled in. then he asked me an odd question.

"So you're the girl my Jasper has been talking about.. Sonny is it?"

Ohmygod. It was Jaspers dad. Wait, Jasper had been talking about me? I think I just had heart failure. I nodded my head, I didn't know what to say. Did the beautiful gene run in this family or what? Anyway, I needed 5 stitches, and a piece of that stupid insert random swear words here bowl.

So with my hand stitched up and put in a bandage, we went home ready to tell my dad what happened. Dad shook his head and laughed. And ordered in some Chinese. I love Chinese food seriously, its awesome. After tucking into my favourite, chicken curry. I went upstairs. I had a lot to think about. Why had Jasper ran? I mean, he didn't seem the type to worry about blood. But then again.. He never told me what he was. He could manipulate emotions, as proved on my first day in music. He wasn't a vampire was he? Now I'm being stupid I scolded myself. Vampires were about as real as werewolves. Maybe he just doesn't like blood.

After I brushed my teeth, and got into bed. I fell into a sleep. A sleep riddled with nightmares.

"_Daddy.. no! Leave mommy alone.."_

_That monster, also known as my dad lunged forward. He was drunk. He was drunk, and holding a knife. I started to cry then, my three year old self was too young to understand. There was a flash of silver, then blackness. _

I sat bolt upright. Tears streamed down my face. Perhaps I should Explain, Although Vincent isn't my real dad, he seems like it. I can't even remember my real dads name. When I was three, my real dad was an alcoholic. One night, he came home, and he was really drunk. When he got drunk. He was evil. He and my mom started arguing, and then he started hitting her. I tried to stop it, only for my dad to lunge at me with a knife. I missed me by an inch.. And then, he passed out on the floor. In the meantime, my mom phoned the police. He got 15 years. For attempting murder, and other things.

I couldn't go back to sleep now. I was too afraid of the dreams. My alarm went off. But I was awake, dressed and showered long before then. Today I was wearing black skinnies, an Antic café shirt, and my knee high converse. My hair was its usual style. I went downstairs, my dad had to leave early this morning for a meeting. So he wasn't there, my mom made me some coffee, and I fixed myself some cereal. I could barely eat. I was haunted by my dreams.

I heard a car horn beep. So I stood up, and walked outside. It was Jasper. I grabbed my books, and yelled by to my mom. I got in the car, and looked at Jasper. It felt awkward, since last night he ran when I was hurt. The silence was almost painful. Then, a beautiful southern drawl broke the silence.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I should have stayed and helped. But I couldn't but please understand, I couldn't have stayed. I would have done something I would have regretted. What that is, I can't tell you. But please forgive me."

I stared at him. How could I be mad, or upset with him? He was so lovely, a truly great friend. And only a friend. I knew deep down, I probably loved him, but I dismissed it as a crush. A simple, teenage crush. I spoke now, my voice was jumpy. I was trying not to cry. Not because of what happened. But because he was being so sweet.

"Jasper, I couldn't stay mad at you for a second, and anyway, I wasn't mad at all.."

He looked at me. He knew something was wrong but didn't question me. My dream was still bothering me, I hadn't had nightmares since I was about 15. I'm 18 now.

We got into school, Science first two. Joy. Thankfully Jasper was in my class. We took our seats. Today we were learning all about virus's and bacteria. Oh the joy. Jasper and I remained silent until the bell went for break. I walked outside, and sat on one of the benches. And Jasper sat beside me. He looked at me. I wanted to hug him, no scrap that I just wanted him. But I knew he saw me as a friend, and nothing more. All I could think was thank god its Friday.

"hey, Son, I want to make up for yesterday, would you like to come over to my house? My parents wont mind..Nor will Edward, heck you can even meet Emmet and Rosalie. Rosalie is my twin, she would have usually been in school, but she and Emmet went on a small trip to Alaska. "

Jasper sounded so sweet then I wanted to laugh. Instead, I smiled, and nodded my head.

"yeah, sounds fun.."

"great I'll pick you up tomorrow, around say 10-ish? "

"yeah sounds good."

--------*Time skip;; later that evening ;; Time skip*-------

What was I going to wear? From what I've saw, most of Jaspers family were beautiful, and stylish, and godlike. I decided to dress normally, hey if they didn't like me normally, they weren't gonna' like me at all. I finally went to sleep. It was 3am. No nightmares haunted me that night. Thank god.

The next day, I was up at 8. Jasper was coming for me. In two hours. I spent all the time being human, showering, brushing my teeth, eating, getting dressed. I could hardly keep still. Then. A heard a tap on the door. I jumped up, and almost ran right through the door. I flung it open. And there was the postman. He look startled, and I blushed. I took the packages and left them in the kitchen, mom wasn't up yet, nor was dad. Ten minutes later, Jasper knocked on the door. I answered the door normally, incase it was the post man again. But no, it was my southern angel, what the hell was I saying. I weird myself out sometimes. Once again. He held the door open for me. And on the way to his house, we made general chit chat, like, have you seen that new vampire film? Or what do you think of pie..?

Holy dear crash bandicoot. Their house was huge and beautiful. Jasper got out first and opened the door for me. He was such a gentleman. We were greeted by his family. Edward was there, and Bella, and Dr Cullen, who later told me to call him Carlisle. The other three I did not know, were introduced to me. The lovely, warm kind hearted one, was named Esme, she was lovely. And so accepting. The big, bear like one was Emmett. I liked him, he was funny, although he kept calling me midget. And then, we get to Malibu Barbie, sorry I meant Rosalie. I mean seriously, Barbie eat your freakin' heart out. I disliked her already.

"Oh.. your Sonny." The blonde spoke, it was almost a sneer, it reminded me of almost a hiss.

"Yeah, I'm Sonny, what's it to you, Barbie." I leered back, two could play at her little game. Then Emmett stepped between us.

"Hey, Hey, Hey you two.. There's no need.."

I looked at the tall young man before me, and then peeked around behind him, and glared at Rosalie. Jasper laughed nervously, and suggested we go upstairs. I agreed, only so I didn't have lose IQ points standing in the same room as Barbie.

Jasper's room was clean, and spacious. One of his walls was a massive floor to ceiling window. He even had a sofa. His bed was pushed into the far corner. It looked like it had never been used. He threw himself down upon the sofa, it was made from white leather. It blended in with his tranquil room.

"make yourself at home Son."

I sat down beside him. And we got talking about music, then he lifted up his guitar. And began playing. He played 'your guardian angel' I couldn't help but feel it was directed at me. When he finished, I clapped and whistled childishly. He nudged me laughing, after he set his guitar down of course. I nudged him back. We went on like this for a few minutes. Then it went quiet. And before I could realise what was going on, I felt jaspers lips against mine. I swear if I die, I'd die happy. Then Edward tapped on the door, receiving no answer, he walked straight in. and stood gob smacked for a few moments. Suddenly Jasper pulled away. Blushing, I couldn't see myself in the mirror but I bet I was blushing too. Edward spoke, trying not to laugh.

"Uhh, I'm sorry.. did I interrupt something.?."

Jasper looked at me, and I looked at him. We remained silent. Edward burst out laughing and left, no doubt gone to tell Bella and the others. We remained in awkward silence. And then Jasper spoke in his southern drawl.

"Sonny.. I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me.. I.."

"I~it's okay..d~don't worry about it.." I interrupted him. Dear lord I was stammering.

And that's when I realised. I realised, that maybe he did like me. If I die, I will die happy tonight.


End file.
